


Pre-Explosion

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Perceptor / PG / Sunstreaker and Wheeljack are themselves, and Perceptor is wrong. / comedy, gen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pre-Explosion  
>  **Warnings:** comedy, gen  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Perceptor  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Summary:** Sunstreaker and Wheeljack are themselves, and Perceptor is wrong.  
>  **Beta:** [Ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)
> 
> Note: Written for the [TF Speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/) prompt "Sure, you got it in, but are you going to be able to get it out again?"

If Sunstreaker had actually cared about what happened, working with Wheeljack and Perceptor could have been really entertaining.

As it was, the frontliner just stood nearby, guarding the two scientists in the desert while they gestured wildly, and debated loudly, trying to get something into something else that had something to do with something on the Nemesis.

Sunstreaker wasn’t interested. Apparently, it was for Jazz. The head of special ops was the only mech who dared go into the Nemesis for these kinds of sabotage missions. The yellow minibot was too incapable of everything, and Mirage was a coward despite his oh-so-awesome cloaking device.

If Sunstreaker had such a device, he knew at least hundred things he would do. But then, he didn’t really want this sort of ability. What was the point of his good looks if no one ever saw him? And he truly liked to pound his enemies to slag on the battlefield and have them _know_ how he looked like. He was especially fond of the ‘con’s expressions when he showed his smug grin and the realisation sank in… Yes, that was extremely satisfying.

Sunstreaker sighed, and gave the two scientists a look which was ignored, since they still talked rigorously about things he didn’t understand. He probably _could_ understand them, but he had no interest in doing so. His glance drifted to an area of the desert, a really boring, annoying area - a lot of sand and dead organic remains - and came to a halt at his fingers. Back in the Ark, he would have to polish his hands. Helping these two nerds was only trouble. They hadn’t even been able to build this structure-box-whatever-thing without him.

Well, at least nothing had exploded so far, and this was something he was almost grateful for. As grateful as Sunstreaker could be, and he showed it with suppressed sharp remarks about everything they did.

He sighed anew, and suddenly the two scientists went silent. A frown rushed over Sunstreaker's face, and he stepped closer, warily.

“What now?” He asked.

Wheeljack looked at him, his vocal indicators flickering colourfully.

“We did it. Haha! We’re finished here. I told you so!” Wheeljack said and turned to Perceptor.

Someone who cared and was at least a little empathic would have noticed that the other scientist was pouting. Sunstreaker wasn’t, and so he just shrugged, asking with a haughty indifference, “That means we can _go_ now?”

Wheeljack nodded. “We figured out how we get it in, so yep, we can go!”

Perceptor crossed his arms and kept silent; Sunstreaker gave the construction in front of him another look.

“Fine…” He raised an optical ridge. “You got it in there, but are you going to be able to get it out again?”

Whatever _it_ was.

Perceptor froze, and Wheeljack’s vocal indicators flickered without actual vocals. They stared at each other for a moment, and Sunstreaker knew that it couldn’t mean anything good.

His engine revved, and it was an amazing ability of his that even this noise could sound annoyed.

“So, I take it that means we should leave quickly? _Very_ quickly."


End file.
